


花粉游戏

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019





	花粉游戏

*泥塑

*混乱邪恶/校园AU

他与何洛洛的第二次相遇也是个意外。晚自习已经结束很久，久到校警拉下电闸离开。他点开手机电筒，带着一身烟味走下楼梯。要出楼梯口时险险撞到一个人，双方都吓了一跳。个头只到他肩膀的女孩表现得很惊喜，她捏着裙角说夏之光学长，你还记得我吗。

记得啊，何洛洛嘛。他们上次相遇还是开学那会儿，夏之光作为高三生奉命去接爸妈同事的儿子，一个叫焉栩嘉的新生。等他慢悠悠走到门口时发现对方连妞都泡上了。小姑娘一身名牌，手腕上细细的碎钻链子闪得人眼疼。她正拉着焉栩嘉的袖子问东问西：嘉嘉，你在哪个班啊，你微信是多少啊。看到夏之光时又主动对他伸出手来，手心温热滑腻。你好啊，我叫何洛洛。

她的手机忘在教室了，但没有灯不敢上楼拿。夏之光自然不介意当一次护花使者。何洛洛双手合十说幸好学长你还没走，不然我真不知道该怎么办。上楼的时候她死死抱着夏之光的胳膊，一个比较尴尬的部位，他能感受到她柔软的胸部随着呼吸起伏。教室在四楼，何洛洛埋着头像只鸵鸟，所以他们很是走了一阵子。

教室的门关着，幸好有扇窗的锁坏了，夏之光便先翻窗进去帮她打开门。何洛洛在自己的座位前找了一下，却并没有看到手机。她又俯下身去翻抽屉，屁股撅起来，红格子制服裙处在危险边缘。夏之光拿着自己的手机给她打光，雪白细长的腿比灯光更晃眼。等她站起身来，头发已经变得乱糟糟。找到啦。她炫耀似的给他看自己的手机，粉色印花手机壳，图案是一只小兔子抱着半个波板糖。

夏之光就是在这个时候吻了她。何洛洛比想象中更软，柔若无骨的胳膊缠上他的脖子。她显然没什么经验，不一会儿便被亲得喘不过气来。夏之光终于放开她，她眼睛湿漉漉，伸出小小的舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

学长，这里是教室……何洛洛的话还没说完，一只手已经顺着衬衫下摆钻进去。她的胸不大，但足够软，像那种要等二十分钟的舒芙蕾。她从一个平坦的小女孩长到现在又用了多少年呢？夏之光分开她的腿，把头埋进去。这种感觉很奇妙，原来女孩子的裙底藏着这样淫靡而瑰丽的梦境。她开始流水，洋娃娃被人恶意地弄坏了开关。他像古欧洲的风流浪子那样从她裙子里钻出来。何洛洛颤抖着发出抽泣声，她已经熟透了，却还要最后抵抗一下：学长，你带套了吗……他亲亲她的脸颊说，乖，下次、下次一定带。

他插进去时何洛洛皱着眉头，似乎受了天大的委屈。课桌被顶得嘎吱作响，她咬着下唇，含糊的呻吟声泄出来。她下面好热好紧，也许母亲的羊水也是这样温暖。夏之光把她抱到窗台上，她怕黑又恐高，于是将他缠得更紧。学长……学长你轻点啊……生理性的泪水流下来，她吻了吻夏之光的眼角，似乎想从亲吻中获取更多安全感。而对方并没有因此心生怜悯，他每一下都比之前更深，直到打开她柔嫩的子宫。何洛洛彻底软下来，她已经说不出求饶的话，只能颤抖着达到高潮。最后夏之光射在了外面，弄得她大腿上全是精液。他给她一点点擦干净，帮她穿上内裤，整理好裙摆，洋娃娃似乎又恢复成原来的样子。回宿舍的路上何洛洛看起来忧心忡忡：我会怀孕吗。夏之光摸摸她的头说不会的，月光会净化我们啊。

那次她确实没有怀孕。后来夏之光也会准备好避孕套，多种款式各种口味，他们每一次做爱都像在品尝不同口味的糖果。刚下课夏之光便收到她的消息，一张穿着泳衣的自拍，湿发一绺绺贴在脸上。她本来眼睛就大，美颜相机又开得太过，像一只从水里捞上来的小女鬼。她说我们刚上完游泳课，夏之光迅速回复她：等着，我马上过去。

早上的课已经结束了，学生们涌向食堂，夏之光穿行于人流之中。何洛洛站在空荡荡的更衣室等他，身上的水已经半干。夏之光问她为什么不换衣服，待会着凉了怎么办。她原地转了个圈，泳装裙摆飘起来：我想给你看我穿泳衣的样子啊。

真傻，不管穿什么最后都是要脱掉的。何洛洛的身体很凉，带着淡淡的消毒水味。夏之光用力地吻她，直到那两片唇瓣充血发红。他喊她小女鬼，僵尸新娘，她便张牙舞爪地说那我现在就要吃掉你喽。这次她是真的饿了，胃部的痉挛和高潮时的快感交织在一起，最后变成短暂的眩晕。为什么做爱不能代替吃饭呢？何洛洛想不明白，那双水盈盈的眼睛眨也不眨地看着他。夏之光一时语塞，犹豫地说也许是因为上帝不想让人类靠做爱活下去。何洛洛又不服气了：凭什么啊。

老师敲着黑板说距离高考还有一百天，夏之光坐在底下想距他离开何洛洛还有一百天。这一刻他忽然意识到他们之间还不曾做过什么承诺。他从没说过我爱你，也许是因为相爱很难，做爱却很容易。社联晚会时何洛洛是主持人，穿着租来的礼服巧笑倩兮。在后台她又迫不及待地与夏之光吻在一起，樱桃色的口红层层晕开。手机在裤兜里不合时宜地震动，点开一看居然是焉栩嘉的消息。『之光，你能搞到女士烟吗？』夏之光心说这人把妹方式挺独特，隔天还是帮他带了几条水蜜桃爆珠。

其实夏之光应该早点戒烟，不然他就不会过了那么久才发现她身上的烟味。一开始他以为那是某种水果糖的味道，何洛洛也确实喜欢甜食，她常常叼着那种廉价的棒棒糖，人工色素将舌头染成各种颜色。直到有一次他出门烟瘾犯了，邻座的女人递给他一支细细的女士香烟。他咬开爆珠，那种熟悉的水蜜桃味溢满口腔——原来是这样。

知道和亲眼看到是两码事。下自习后他故意留到很晚，绕路去了四楼的教室。里面黑着灯，但门没有关。窗帘下藏着纠缠的人影，蜜桃味的烟雾笼罩着他们。夏之光听到黏糊糊的水声，也许是交换唾液的声音，又或者是些别的什么。女孩清脆的笑声传出来：嘉嘉，嘉嘉你给我抽一口嘛。焉栩嘉问她，你爱我吗？爱啊，她急切地回答，全世界我最爱你了。

夏之光知道她说的是真话。

何洛洛找到更好玩的东西了，不是男人，不是尼古丁，而是那种带着焦味的甜意。她成了被上好发条的跳舞小人，永不疲倦地在原地转圈。如果说何洛洛以前是白蜡制成的固态美人，那她现在便把自己点燃了，每分每秒都在产出蜜桃味蜡油。面对焉栩嘉时她像剥了壳的荔枝，晶莹的，饱满的，轻轻一掐便流出水来。在食堂总能看到她和焉栩嘉黏在一起的身影，吃顿饭两人至少要深情对视十次。有时不知讲到什么有趣的东西，她便笑着往他身上倒。

夏之光也会忍不住怀疑，自己与何洛洛度过的那些时光是真实存在的吗？可她确实吻过他泪痣，神情肃穆如迎接新生儿诞生。他们也曾在午后溜到天台，缩在一小块阴影中午睡。他枕在她的大腿上，她用幼白的手整理他的乱发。也许何洛洛只是习惯于挥霍她的美，而他恰好接住了一点，仅此而已。

当焉栩嘉再次来找他买烟的时候，他拒绝了。出乎意料地，夏之光并没有对他产生敌意。也许在他印象中焉栩嘉还是几年前那个娃娃脸小孩，当时他们在同一个兴趣班学习，焉栩嘉弹钢琴他跳中国舞。夏之光试着以长辈的口吻劝诫他：你不该抽烟，更不该带着女同学抽烟。然后他看到焉栩嘉轻笑了一下，明明五官还带着幼时的影子，稚气却已褪得干干净净。

“夏之光。”

他喊他的大名，不带任何感情。

“是你先带坏她的。”

end


End file.
